


Koleje losu

by gizmolog



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fikaton 2016 Mirriel, Friendship, Gen, Post-Arthur's death, Triple Drabble
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin opowiada historię swojego życia, które biegło obok życia Artura, zawsze blisko, ale nigdy razem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koleje losu

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble napisane na akcję _Fikaton 2016_ na Forum Mirriel, dzień pierwszy.
> 
> Wg wordcounter.net ten fanfik liczy równo 300 słów - nie wiem, dlaczego wg AO3 jest inaczej.

\- Dawno, dawno temu, kiedy byłem niewiele starszy od was, miałem przyjaciela. Odkąd tylko go poznałem, byliśmy właściwie nierozłączni. Zawsze w pobliżu, na wyciągnięcie ręki. Nasza przyjaźń była niezwykła; niektórzy widzieli w tym rękę przeznaczenia, inni dziwili się, jesteśmy sobie tak bliscy. Ale tylko ja - podjął po chwili zadumy - wiedziałem, że tak naprawdę nie idziemy razem. Szliśmy w tym samym kierunku, ale każdy inną drogą. Nasze drogi czasami się rozchodziły, innym razem zbliżały tak bardzo, że prawie tworzyły jedną, ale nigdy zupełnie, nigdy do końca. Nie pozwalaliśmy na to - westchnął. - Zawsze kiedy jeden z nas chciał iść tą samą drogą, droga drugiego uskakiwała na bok i oddalała się. Całymi latami szliśmy osobno, czasem całkiem blisko, czasem dość daleko od siebie, ale nigdy tak naprawdę razem.

\- Co było dalej, Dziadku? - spytało jedno ze zgromadzonych wokół niego dzieci.

\- Pewnego dnia nasze drogi w końcu się zeszły. Od samego początku wiedziałem, że tak będzie; mój przyjaciel był mi bliski jak brat, którego nigdy nie miałem, był jak druga połowa mnie samego. Dlatego nie śpieszyłem się przez cały ten długi czas, bo zawsze wiedziałem, że tak czy owak będziemy razem.

\- A potem co?

\- A potem on umarł. Tuż po tym, jak nasze drogi stały się tą samą. Teraz jest to tylko jedna droga, a ja idę nią sam, wciąż tą samą drogą, ciągle w tym samym kierunku, ale już na zawsze sam jeden.

Merlin przenosił spojrzenie z jednej twarzyczki wytrzeszczającej na niego oczy na drugą. Potem uniósł wzrok i wpatrzył się w niebo.

\- Nie warto liczyć na to, że wasze drogi kiedyś same się zejdą - powiedział wiosennemu błękitowi. - Nie warto pozwalać na to, żeby się od siebie oddalały, i nie warto czekać na to, aż się znowu zbliżą. Po prostu nie warto.


End file.
